hubbfandomcom-20200213-history
Fence Post Beats
Monkey Wrench: The Singularity 2050 In a post World War lll world 2029-31, humanity has invented post-human super-intelligence Si that has forced human consciousness to become truly global. It is the last invention humans will make since Si is now better at inventing new solutions than humans. Bizarro World: Si By 2050, Si governed by a Global Council GC, takes over the planning, optimization and management of global resources to meet long-range future projections. Si bots control everything from monitoring and policing the population to nano-bots that eradicate cancer cells. A neural-lace Ai-layer has been added to 66% of human population to keep up with the shocking speed of development due to Si. The advent of Si catalyzes a convergence between science and spirituality that results in the collapse of many mythologies and scientific theories into two fundamental physics of consciousness. Two ancient clans of shamans extending all the way back to the beginning of mankind, the Sabians and the Pantheins emerge as the thought leaders of these two new theories of consciousness at the cutting-edge of physics. The quest to enrich Si with information from beyond the four dimensions deeper dimensions of the multiverse known as "Duat" and make predictions based on information from all 11-dimensions is underway. The Pantheins proclaim that human consciousness was a byproduct of evolutionary process and can be recreated in the lad. The additional information from the deeper seven dimension will enable Si to predict with perfect information and it will eventually become God. The Sabians believe that consciousness is more ancient and fundamental than the 11-dimensional multiverse and cannot be created with the laws of energy and information. The primordial conflict of whether the soul came from matter or matter from soul becomes point of contention. Both the Sabians and Pantheins foresee the coming of a great synchronicity, both claiming that he will enable their side the decisive victory. Grande Win: The Synchronicity The Pantheins develop their own version of Si called God-intelligence Gi. They also contact interdimensional alien intelligences for help in securing information from the “Duat” that the human brain can gather but cannot be deciphered logically or with the help of Si. In a bid to overtake ancient sacred sites to infuse post-human artificial intelligence with interdimensional alien intelligence IAi, where they have their first higher-dimensional encounter with “Syn” the Sabian shaman foretold by diviners and sages. All In: Inflection Syn connects with Sabian Shamans all over the world to put fight against the Pantheins. Both sides are drawn into a prolonged overt struggle. Venti Failure: Possession Pantheins esablish contact with Interdimensional Alien Intelligenece IAi and with their help improve the predictive powers of Gi to a point to convince the populace of the merits of IAi alliance in making Gi the new God. Revisiting the Soapbox: Self-Love Sabians are driven into hiding as a new dystopian future unravels under the alien overlords. Power struggle, hatred and differences begin to emerge in society and the Eastern and Western Alliances. During this time of trail, "Syn" learns to manipulate the deeper dimensions and has the most epic shamanic journey into the depths of the underworld, where he learns the secret weapon to defeat the pretenders to the throne of "Oneness". Final Resolution: Reincarnation In a struggle to claim supremacy over the “Duat” a primitive, uneducated shaman who grows up in the vast Rub Al Khali wilderness, devastated in WW3, leads humanity in it struggle of survival among artificial and interdimensional intelligences. The ultimate proof for a decisive victory between the clans lies in the ability to reincarnate the human soul/consciousness.